


Creeping

by Boundbyfate



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dirty Sebastian, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbyfate/pseuds/Boundbyfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you slipped on the wedding ring you swore it burned you, marking you for your betrayal, but oh it was a sweet desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick reader-insert with my darling Sebby. Sorry to those that are waiting for Driven By The Winter, but I have been busy with exams and I had a terrible writers block.
> 
> Ja ne!

The silks sheets caressed your body as you shivered from pleasure. Soft hands stroked your body allowing the male to burn the image of your sweat soaked body into his mind. Small mews escaped your bleeding lips and growls tore from the black haired man’s throat, his glowing magenta eyes looked at you with hunger and desire that only you could satisfy.  
You clawed his back feeling every inch of him inside your body and you bit your tongue so you didn’t scream out loud. 

He took you more than once that night, knowing it was the last time before he had to hand you over to another man. That night bathed in moonlight the two of you became one, you gave him the most treasured thing a woman could give, even though it was meant for another. 

Your fiancé would remain in the shadows of your sin and tomorrow you would once again act like the fateful lady you were supposed to. This affair was risky both of you knew it and yet neither could stop. That night you didn’t join your lover in a blissful sleep, his arms that once offered you comfort and warmth were now only a ghost of the past.  
The moon shined through the window allowing some light into the room just enough for you to see. As you slipped on your beautiful wedding ring, you swore it burned you, haunting you for your betrayal. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t love Ciel for you did, very much in fact but not enough. And it hurt, knowing Ciel loved you as much as he was capable of. He even broke of the engagement to Lizzy to be with you, breaking the poor’s girl heart in the process.  
You couldn’t feel more of a disgusting slut. But in some ways it was good then Lizzy didn’t have to bear the burden of being a widow, when Sebastian took Ciel’s soul. You knew everything about the contract and Sebastian being a demon. It was incredible how open he became after the sex. 

“You’re thinking of him again.” It sounded more of a statement then a question. He hated when you thought of other men, you belonged to him and as soon as he took the brats soul, you would be his and his alone.

“Yes. It’s wrong Sebastian. It needs to stop let us end this please.” You looked at him desperately and he growled angrily, red eyes flashing.

“No! You belong to me since the first day. Only you can satisfy my desire and it’s only fair since it’s your fault for making me feel.” He took you back into his arms making you face him. 

“Sebastian what if……what if I become pregnant with your child. How will I explain my mother that I need to get rid of a child?!” He tightened his arms as soon as you mentioned abortion. 

“I will not allow it. We’re going to raise the kid together, you and me. Away from here, away from Ciel and everybody else.” He meant every word and you knew it but it wasn’t going to happen. You slipped out of his bed and dressed in you night gown. Before you opened the door, you turned to look at him with a stern expression.

“This ends now.” You held up your wedding ring. “I’m soon married and I will not turn into some whore.” 

You broke your relationship and started a new one with Ciel. But the red eyed butler never stopped with his attempts and it was all a matter of time before you would be creeping around at night once more.


End file.
